


La Danse Macabre du Vampire

by Kakashisith



Series: The Fanged Princes [2]
Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994)
Genre: Anger, Attempted Murder, Blood Drinking, Emotions, Jealousy, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakashisith/pseuds/Kakashisith
Summary: One night in New Orleans when Armand goes to have a "walk"- or so he tells Louis, Louis decides to follow him. He manages to save a certain somebody
Relationships: Armand/Lestat de Lioncourt/Louis de Point du Lac, Armand/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Series: The Fanged Princes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995526
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

"You`re going to hunt again?" asked Louis du Pointe du Lac, closing his coffin.  
Armand cocked his head and smiled. "Mmm-hmm. I`m getting hungry and New Orleans is full of people."  
Louis smirked, baring his sharp teeth a bit. "I think I`ll join you later."

They had bought themselves a beautiful old mansion, where nobody would annoy them or find out, what they really were.  
Ivy and ferns grew through the crevices of the old winding stone path, which led directly to the colossal structure. The mansion loomed proudly behind creaky iron gates, flanked by rows of skeletal trees crowned in crimson, swaying gently to the chilly autumn wind. At its threshold stood the delicate marble fountain, the soft gurgling of the clear water melodic as it resonated in the surrounding silence. Watching Armand leaving, Louis had a feeling, that he should follow his lover. Just to find out, what he was up to.  
Louis knew, how to move fast and without making any sound.  
The streets Armand took, were old, dirty, almost abandoned.  
*He`s not gonna get anyone from this place.*thought Louis, pressing his body against an old tree, so he would stay hidden. "I wonder, why is he in this place?*  
Once the street had been a wide avenue with neatly mown grass banks and well manicured young trees, alive with the laughter of the children who played with each other and jump rope on the road. But now the grassy banks were a mess of dishevelled grass, moss and leaf litter, the trees were matured and overgrown giving the street a wilder, almost woodland look.  
Usually Louis was very calm, almost passive when he lurked on the streets, but not now. Tonight his heart wanted out of his chest. It wanted to beat free of its cage. It pounded like it's going to crack a rib. His senses were on high alert. Something was going to happen... something bad and he wanted to stop it. The air was thick, thunderstorm was coming. Louis didn`t like thunder at all.  
The sky became dark and low with ominous black clouds and the wind picked up, howling, crying, warning, baying like a wolf into the night. The first crack of lightening rent the air and within seconds the rolling boom of the thunder reverberated overhead. Soon the rain fell, slow to start, splattering the sidewalks haphazardly. Then it fell as if from buckets, cascading like a waterfall from the heavens. It pounded on the roof as if it were demanding entrance.  
"I need shelter!" Louis ran through the first door he saw, it seemed to be an abandoned house luckily.  
Louis was wet and tired and hungry. The storm wasn`t going anywhere, so all he could do was to wait. Also, he could see, what this house was and how it looked from the inside.  
A foul stench invaded Louis`s sensitive nostrils, so he looked around to see where the smell was coming from and nearly vomited at the sight, it was a body, a bit of flesh was still there being eaten by the millions of grey rats, a rotting woman. How did she get into that house? Louis was disappointed, cause he`d lost Armand.  
The furniture in the first big room was dusty and old, looking as if it would crumble to dust if Louis touched it. Mould ate away at the walls and flooring, and cobwebs laced the bordered up windows and portraits of self-righteous people who once lived in the house.  
He walked soundlessly into another room, his sensing growing higher with every minute. Nothing of interest was in the room, only dimly lit candles and trunks of old, moth eaten clothes. Louis felt as if someone, or something, was watching him, waiting to drag him into the shadows.  
Then, he heard a familiar voice.  
"Quis Furabit Librum Istum... Non Videbit Jesum Christum! Sed Descendent In Infernum... Ad Paenandum in Aeternum...In Societeate Diabularum... Per Infinita Saecolorum..."  
It was Armand, somewhere higher. He wasn`t alone. There was a weaker voice. A voice, Louis knew all too well.  
He ran up the stairs with his inhuman speed and then stopped in the middle of a bedroom. What he saw, made him both angry and full of surprise.  
Armand was holding Lestat against the wall, ready to drag him to the open window. Possibly push him out of that window also.  
"Stop!" yelled Louis as loud as he could. "Both of you! Stop..."  
Armand turned his head, Lestat gasped for air. "Louis...?"  
Louis fixed his gaze on Armand. He snarled more than spoke. "Let him go."  
"Armand told me that you were dead..." whispered Lestat. As the other Vampire let go of him, Lestat fell to the dusty floor, groaning from pain. "Louis..."  
"Why?" Louis locked his gaze with Armand again who simply stood there head down, looking defeated. "Why this lie?!!" he yelled, eyeing them a second before he stormed out, leaving Lestat and Armand behind.  
There was something in that shout, a pain behind it. Lestat watched. He watched Louis's eyes. Then he knew. Louis loved both him and Armand. He breathed in real slow.  
"No... don`t go..."

Louis was pacing back and forawrd in the big room he and Armand shared. He was angry, sad and something, he didn`t want to admit.  
"Why this?" he mumbled, hands turning into fists." Why now?"  
His eyes were filled with tears of anger. He was total mess...  
Louis couldn't help but compare the night with his own state of mind. Just like those clouds, his insides were in a chaos. A mess. Something was bothering him. Something was hurting him. Something ached inside him. Something felt so wrong, so invalid but Louis couldn't tell what. He tried to pin point the cause for this unexplained pain but failed. He tried to reason this unbearable burning but didn't find any.

Louis had fallen asleep and woke to a kiss to his lips and a whisper :" Goodbye!"  
He jumped up and saw Armand opening the curtains slowly. The harsh light peeked in...  
"What...are you doing?" Louis asked, still sleepy. "It`s daytime... Don`t..." A realization hit him.  
With inhuman speed he grabbed Armand from his waist, closed the curtains and stood in the middle of the room, panting. The other Vampire fell to the floor, unmoving, eyes closed. Shaking.  
"Other visions, another life without pain..."Armand lay on the floor, face healing from where the sun had burned him, eyes closed. "Immortality buyed with other lifes...Other eyes to see, other ears to hear, what?"  
Louis knelt next to him, confused. "What were you doing?"  
Armand didn`t answer at first, but then his brown eyes opened and he whispered "I want to drink from you."  
"You can drink from me."  
Louis bent his neck in silence, a quiet act of love. Something they both needed, both graved.  
"If you want to enjoy this night, let me suck from your neck..."Armand`s pale hands were around Louis`s shoulders, touching, embrancing. "Don`t leave me..."  
"There is no Devil, "smiled Louis pulling Armand on top of him.  
"The Devil ain`t a person or place, it`s an energy we carry."sighed Armand, smiling mischievously. He opened the silken shirt Louis was wearing and pushed it aside. He kissed his way to a hard nipple and licked a bit over the light nub. Closing his mouth around it, Armand bite down gently with his teeth and sucked hard, making Louis moan beneath him.  
"Armand..."Louis gasped.  
"Yes?" Armand smiled, looking up and meeting the beautiful emerald eyes.  
Oh yes, this was what he needed. Louis, spread out and ready for him to touch the way he pleased. The younger Vampire twisted in his grasp, harsh breaths escaping.  
*How can something feel so good?* Louis thought hazily. Scented hair sweeping across his body, everywhere, tickling.  
Armand pulled sweat dampened hair off one side of his face, and slide his long fingers around Louis`s waist. Grabbing the base of Louis's cock, he worked his other hand underneath, between the buttocks. His mouth closed over the tip, even as his fingers slid inside the young Vampire's body.  
Louis's stomach clenched at the intrusion.  
"Please..."  
Armand's eyes snapped open, burning with a dark fire. "Try to relax" he said quietly, kissing the other`s neck. Louis tried to pull him down, but the red-haired Vampire was having none of it. Frantic kisses peppered his face, neck, and shoulders.   
Louis nearly bounced off the bed when his lover sucked at the space below his adam's apple.   
Armand rolled lower, gently twisting and pinching the plush nipples, then sucking them. Louis thrashed under the touch, once again spinning out of control himself.   
"I`m yours... take me, please...."  
The warm mouth found his cock. Teeth touched the shaft, demanding an erection...   
"Armand, please!!"  
He looked at Armand through hazy eyes. Dominating and strong. Yet careful and gentle. He slowly started to enter Louis`s body. Then he stopped, looking at the other`s reaction.  
"No..." Louis moaned, "Don't stop. I want it all, I want it now!"  
Another push...  
"Aah!" it hurt good. Louis bared his teeth in pain and pleasure.   
Armand slid all the way in and began to move. Louis grabbed the headposts, head thrown back, hair messy.   
"I...can`t be without you....Louis..."  
"Yes..."  
"Be mine..."  
"Yours."  
Armand moved again slowly Louis thought he might lose his mind. He wanted more, he wanted more right now, and Armand didn't seem to be in the mood to grant it.   
Damn, it felt good.  
Louis felt himself coming, those mewling noises he did embarassed him, and he tried to shift his head to bite his arm, or at least shove something into his mouth to stop them.   
"Don't," Armand said breathlessly, bending down to whisper in Louis's ear, not letting up his hard movements. "I want to hear you scream my name..."  
"Oh, damn," Louis managed to whimper as that last comment just tossed him over the edge. Then he was flying on a cloud of sensation, feeling Armand's movements falling out of rhytm, hearing him gasp and groan loudly as he came, violently, shaking as if he would shake apart.   
With a sigh, Armand pulled out and fell next to Louis, eyes closed.  
Louis slowly came to consciousness, breathing easing down. Then he was rolling his head to one side, to see gorgeous and naked, sweaty Armand nearly passed out on the bed next to him.   
After a few moments, Armand turned his head to one side and met Louis's eyes. "Feeling better?"  
Louis hugged him tightly. "Never ever try to kill yourself again...my love."  
"I won`t."


	2. Chapter 2

Louis woke up to a familiar smell... a smell he hadn`t felt since he stopped Armand from killing Lestat and later himself.  
It was the smell of warm, fresh blood, musk and something that was unique to Lestat...  
Louis opened his emerald eyes and looked around.  
Armand wasn`t there, in the room with him. Still Louis could tell, that he was nearby, but not alone. As much as he could tell, Lestat and Armand weren`t arguing or even angry.  
*What are they talking about?* he thought and went to the door.

"Look, I`m sorry that I tried to kill you..."Armand looked down, at the floor, "I just...couldn`t face the fact, that I might lose him."  
Lestat nodded and pushed a blonde lock away from his face. "I guess....I understand." he stepped closer to the other Vampire, eyes questioning. Then his long finger touched the healing burnmarks on Armand`s face. "What are these? You tried to...?"  
"Louis stopped me from stepping outside, while it was daytime."  
Lestat shook his head in disbelief. "You aren`t so heartless as you try to be. You don`t have to feel bad anymore, it`s fine."  
Louis was about to sneak away, but the door burst open and long white hands grabbed his shoulders.  
"Seems to me, that our friend got bored."smirked Lestat, pulling Louis gently into the dark room and pushing him backwards into the bed. Louis just looked at Lestat with wide eyes and his mouth slightly open. "I know, you like us both....don``t you, Louis?"  
"What`s going on in your dirty minds?" Louis asked and and heard Armand burst out in laughter.  
"Louis is shy." Armand said still snickering as he also sneaked towards the bed. He leaned down and buried his nose in Lestat`s silken robe inhaling the other Vampire`s scent. "You do want this Louis; you might as well admit it." He said as he looked up from Lestat`s hair.  
Louis watched them with heated eyes, not sure how to react. "I guess... I want to be a part of this..."he responded hesitantly and he hadn`t more that gotten the words out before his lips were claimed by Lestat`s warm, wet mouth.  
Louis felt Lestat lifting his mouth off of him only to have it replaced immediately by Armand`s. The kisses were sloppy, hot, wet and deep. Louis could feel saliva trickling down his chin but he couldn`t care less when the sliding of lips and tongues felt so damn good.  
"You both are so beautiful..."Lestat smiled, as he watched Armand and Louis making out, his pale skin contrasting beautifully with the deep purple of the bed sheets.  
"Come here..."Louis reached his hand towards Lestat.  
"Yeah, you should join us,"Armand raised his head and looked the blond Vampire in the eye.   
Lestat reached out and moved his hands across Louis`s body, stroking the taut hard smooth stomach, running his fingers over the chest, and finally, locating his nipples. Louis gasped and Lestat started out gently, and then was soon pinching them until they stood hard and swollen.  
Lestat wanted more, and so he begun to trail slow kisses down his chest and stomach. Lestat let his tongue linger briefly to dip into Louis`s navel, and then he reached out and touched him.   
Armand moved aside and Lestat bent his head to lick, slowly, the tip of Louis's cock, tasting him for the first time after such a long time. Then, he relaxed his jaw and his throat and slowly, licking him as he did, Lestat took all of Louis inside his mouth, the tight curls brushing his nose. He had to be very careful with his sharp fangs.  
Louis half-sat up, startled, but two sets of hands immediately soothed him, stroking away his sudden tension, easing him back downward and he let them.   
"Easy there..."  
They let him take his pleasure that way for just a moment, before he felt four hands on him again, shifting him, moving him until he was on his hands and knees, kneeling over Lestat now and thrusting downward into the heat of that mouth. Hands on his hips stopped him and Louis nearly cried out in frustration as Lestat beneath him pulled back, dropped a quick kiss on the tip of his cock.  
"Take me..."Lestat whispered, getting to his knees and Louis needed no guiding from there. He lightly teased the small opening there, found it already slick with oil and Armand`s hands on his hips urged him forward as much as Lestat moving beneath him.  
Positioning himself, Louis slowly leaned forward, pushing the head of his cock through the tight entrance. A soft sound beneath him gave him pause and he nearly pulled back, afraid of causing pain but Armand's hands shifted from his hips to his back, holding him still.  
Louis rested there, simply enjoying the tight heat surrounding his cock when he felt the brush of lips against his ear.  
"Don't move," Armand whispered, biting his neck gently.   
Louis heard Armand shift behind him, stroked his backside briefly then cool, slick fingers touched his anus, probing inside. A second finger slid in, stretching, opening and then they both pulled out and were replaced by something much warmer and more insistent. He tensed slightly, a faint sound escaping him as he struggled to relax, to get used by taking and being taken on the same time.   
"So good..."crooned softly behind him and Armand pressed in as far as he could go, resting his forehead briefly against Louis's back. "Now, just enjoy the ride." And a moment later that was all Louis could do.  
Lestat leaned forward just as Armand pulled back and the both moved back together, one taking him in and the other just taking and Louis could do nothing but allow it. Slowly, a bit awkwardly at first but they quickly found a rhythm.  
Louis was lost in a haze of sensation, his hands knotted into the silken bed linens and he struggled against the pleasure, wanting it to last, wanting more. Armand's long fingers were digging deeply enough into his hips to leave bruises and Lestat was moaning from pleasure, desperately as he pushed back against Louis.  
Then it all ended, a bit too quickly for Louis.   
Someone was screaming, mentally, physically, Louis didn't know, didn't know if it was Lestat, Armand or himself.   
He collapsed, all his weight bearing down on Lestat beneath him. He felt Lestat's knees give out and they all sprawled on the bed, still gasping and shaking with aftershocks of the most exquisite orgasm Louis had had in longer than he cared to remember.  
Armand stirred, moving off and Louis could only move with him, rolling to the side. He was practically asleep when he felt Armand nestle up against his back, another body snuggling into his arms and he just barely managed to press a kiss to the blond head beneath his chin before he drifted off.


End file.
